L'Ultime Etape
by LoveHuddyFic
Summary: Les sentiments a demi-avoués, a demi-consumés, Castle et Beckett vont devoir faire face a une nouvelle épreuve qui semble menacer leur relation, déjà fragile.
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoici avec une nouvelle fiction, cette fois-ci sur Castle. Ma toute premiere sur ce fabuleux show. Comme d'habitude, pour ceux qui me connaissent, on tombe dans un melange de drama et de guimauve. **

**Pour replacer rapidement l'histoire, cette fiction est courant saison 4. **

**J'espere que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira. N'hesitez pas a la faire decouvrir autour de vous !**

* * *

><p><strong>L'Ultime Etape<strong>

- Tu te souviens de tout ? Tu te souviens de tout et tu n'as rien dit !

_Il arpentait la pièce de long en large, les traits abimés par la colère, la frustration et une sorte de dégout qui s'était emparé de son corps. Il venait de s'arrêter et d'ouvrir la fenêtre en grand, espérant un peu d'air frais pour mettre fin à cette folie passagère. _

_De son coté Kate ne disait rien. Pas une seule expression ne s'était posée sur son visage, devenu impassible face à la honte. Elle aurait dû lui avouer qu'elle se souvenait de ses paroles, de cet élan incontrôlable qu'il avait eu lors de la fusillade. Comment l'affronter à présent ? Comment surmonter son honneur d'homme qu'il pensait avoir perdu ? _

_Pris pour un imbécile heureux, pour un partenaire égal à ses anciens coéquipiers. Ni plus, ni moins. Il avait espéré, il avait tellement espéré ces moments de couple avec elle, que leur relation allait changer après cette révélation. Mais le mensonge, n'avait jamais été pris en compte. Il croyait tellement en elle, et il avait si souffert en la voyant quitter la vie dans cette maudite ambulance. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer qu'elle avait feint un blackout total ? _

_Une rafale de vent vint repousser ses mèches de devant, et il se retourna pour l'observer. Toujours figée au milieu du salon, elle n'avait pas baissé son regard. Qu'attendait-elle ainsi ? Un pardon ? Une étreinte ? Peut-être retenait-elle seulement ses larmes. _

_Son esprit d'écrivain ne pût s'empêcher de penser a la description des sentiments de cette femme. Il aurait sans doute écrit que son âme torturée entre le mensonge, l'amour et cette sensation irréelle de stabilité l'avait détruite depuis des mois. Que finalement, cracher le morceau comme elle l'avait fait a l'instant, était sa délivrance. Que cet homme, tout aussi détruit qu'elle, aurait du se jeter sur elle et l'embrasser avec une fougue indescriptible. _

_Seulement, il avait l'impression qu'elle s'était jouée de lui. S'amusant naïvement de ses sentiments, alors que ces derniers le rongeaient littéralement lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui le soir. Seule dans sa chambre, pensait-elle seulement à lui ? Regrettait-elle jour après jour de s'être tût ? _

_Alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de terminer son chapitre imaginaire, elle le coupa dans ses pensées. _

- Je suis désolée Castle...

_Ses mots furent d'une sensibilité telle qu'il n'était pas sure de ses dernières paroles. Peut-être avait-elle simplement dit « Cas' ». Alors qu'elle refréna un sanglot, sa pudeur l'obligea à lui tourner lui dos. Mine de rien, elle tenta d'essuyer ses larmes qui ne s'arrêtaient désormais plus de couler. Puis des sortes de flashs remplirent son esprit. Le sourire franc de Rick, ses blagues, ses yeux charmeurs lors de leurs échanges lourd de sens. Et ce moment qui avait tout changé dans leur vie. Cet instant où il avait annoncé ses sentiments. Ni la douleur, ni la balle transperçant son corps ne restèrent dans son esprit, seuls ses mots qui l'avaient émue, touchée au plus profond d'elle. Ce qu'elle était bien avec lui lorsqu'il la regardait...mais à présent la colère ne quittait plus ses yeux, et l'écrivain semblait décidé à lui en vouloir avec une force aussi puissante que celle de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. _

_Il attrapa le manteau qu'elle avait déposé quelques minutes plus tôt sur une des chaises du salon, et se dirigea vers elle d'un pas déterminé. Il lui tendit avec force, le jeta presque sur son corps, sans même la regarder. Puis alla ouvrir la porte, espérant de tout son cœur qu'elle partirait enfin de son appartement. _

_Au lieu de cela, elle se tourna vers lui, et déposa de nouveau son manteau sur l'ilot de la cuisine. Elle s'avança ensuite lentement vers lui, cherchant ses mots pour une compassion ultime. _

- Castle, pardonne-moi. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je ne voulais casser ce qu'on avait tous les deux.

- Mais tu viens de le faire.

_Leurs regards en disaient longs. Face à face près de la porte d'entrée grande ouverte, pas un ne voulait baisser les yeux. Tout en tremblant, elle posa sa main sur son épaule, espérant l'amadouer. Il détourna la tête, et attrapa sa main violemment. _

- Ne me touche pas Kate. Je ne peux pas. Moi je ne peux pas feindre. Alors arrête je t'en prie.

- Rick, regarde-moi. J'ai fais une erreur. Et je m'en excuse, j'aurais dû tout t'avouer dès le deb...

- ...est-ce qu'au moins ces sentiments sont réciproques ?

_Il voulait donc qu'elle avoue à son tour ses sentiments. Elle, la Kate Beckett si fière, si réservée. Et pourtant elle n'hésita pas une seconde. _

- Bien sur qu'ils le sont. Et tu le sais. N'est-ce pas ?

_Un long silence s'en suit._

_En signe de paix, il referma doucement la porte de son appartement. Kate sourit presque imperceptiblement, ne voulant trop dévoiler ses sentiments, et ses sensations qui peu à peu, envahissaient son corps et son esprit. Tout en replaçant une de ses mèches de cheveux, elle vit Castle pincer les lèvres, visiblement indécis sur ses prochaines actions. _

_Elle décida de l'aider pour une fois. De participer enfin a cette relation si ambigüe qu'ils s'étaient imposés depuis quatre ans. _

_Elle croisa ainsi délicatement ses doigts entre le sien, et l'emmena d'un pas lent vers la chambre de l'écrivain. Ces quelques mètres qui les séparèrent du lit semblèrent être les plus longs jamais traversés. Chaque seconde devenait une minute, et leurs respirations une épreuve de plus en plus difficile. Le torse de Castle se resserra lorsque le balancement de leurs mains toucha la cuisse de Kate. Elle entendit sa respiration anarchique, et tenta d'ignorer cette sensation d'excitation mêlée au stress et au plaisir de la situation. _

_A cet instant, la seule pensée de se retrouver dans les bras de cet homme la combla bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle se sentirait enfin protégée, enfin heureuse. Un sentiment de bonheur qui ne serait pas hypocrite pour une fois, bien réel et puissant. Qui la ferait se sentir vivante. Vivante, respectée, et amoureuse..._

_Elle fit entrer Castle dans la chambre, et referma doucement les doubles portes. En se retournant face a lui, elle remarqua son air enfantin reprendre le dessus. Il semblait douter de ses moindres mouvements. Devait-il s'approcher pour l'embrasser ? Devait-il attendre un geste de sa part ? Allaient-ils seulement coucher ensemble, ou bien faire l'amour comme si le monde autour d'eux allait s'écrouler le lendemain ? _

_Alors que les questions fusaient dans sa tête, et qu'il s'apprêtait à faire le premier vers Kate qui semblait l'attendre, gentiment appuyée contre la porte, le téléphone de Castle sonna. Il sortit de suite de ses pensées les plus intimes, et chercha l'objet en question. Il attrapa vivement le téléphone sur la table de nuit, et inspecta l'écran lumineux. Aucun nom ne s'afficha, l'appel provenait d'un numéro masqué. Et malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas a chercher longtemps l'auteur de cet appel. Un seul homme l'appelait de cette façon, d'autant plus lorsque Kate était concernée...Et lorsqu'il décrocha, tout en regardant le visage inquisiteur de Beckett, l'homme ne cacha plus son identité. _

- Mr. Castle...Il me semble qu'il est de nouveau nécessaire que l'on se voit. Comme d'habitude. Rendez-vous au parking.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

**Si vous lisez, soyez gentil et laissez un commentaire, merci !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le chapitre 2 de cette fiction. Desolée pour l'attente, j'avais un peu oublié cette fiction, mais le season finale a rallumé la flamme ! Surtout quand j'ai vu que l'episode rejoignait pas mal le chapitre 1, j'en ai profité !**

**Bonne lecture._  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>Il raccrocha, l'air grave sur le visage. Beckett se tenait toujours face a lui, espérant avoir des réponses sur ce coup de fil qui semblait avoir détruit l'ambiance sensuelle qui existait quelques minutes auparavant. <em>

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

_Il eu un moment d'hesitation, se demandant si cet appel avait un rapport avec le fait qu'il était sur le point de satisfaire la femme dont il était amoureux depuis des années. Son appartement était-il sous écoute ? Surveillait-il Beckett à longueur de journée ? _

_Reprenant un peu d'aplomb, il afficha son air d'homme désolé mais suspicieux, et lança : _

- ...Alexis ! Une fête qui a mal tournée. Il faut que j'y aille, je suis désolé Kate.

_Il l'observa longuement tout en inclinant la tête de haut en bas, comme pour se convaincre lui-même de ce mensonge. Face au regard de Beckett, il espéra que celle-ci ne pose pas plus de questions, se contentant de cette excuse familiale. Et c'est visiblement ce qu'elle fit, malgré la mine défaite de Castle. Peut-être que le fait d'avoir été si proche de la passion lui avait fait quitter son masque d'inspectrice, pour requérir en cette nuit, celui de simple femme, observant son homme partir loin d'elle au moment crucial. _

_Ils s'attendaient depuis tellement longtemps que cette ultime séparation sembla comme un signe du destin pour Kate, et celui d'une machination pour Rick. Destinés à ne pas être ensemble, voila ce a quoi elle devait penser alors qu'elle l'observait s'approcher d'elle au plus près. Il déposa simplement sa main sur la poignée, l'incitant à se décaler pour passer. Ce qu'elle ne fit évidemment pas. _

- Castle...

_Elle tentait à présent de décrypter son visage, et de saisir ses moindres pensées au travers de ses expressions. Mais pas même son front plissé ne l'aida à comprendre la situation. Pour la protéger, il saurait se taire. Même si cela devait impliquer de la perdre un jour par le mensonge et la trahison. _

_Comme pour se faire pardonner, il approcha son visage du sien, mais fut incapable de l'embrasser. Au lieu de cela il embrassa sa joue, et caressa sa main délicatement. Face aux yeux interrogateurs de Kate qui s'attendait enfin à saisir un baiser digne de ce nom, il s'expliqua rapidement. _

- Je ne veux pas démystifier ce moment entre nous. Pas comme ça, entre deux claquements de portes.

_Elle plissa les yeux, légèrement en colère, peut-être même frustrée. Mais elle ne dit rien, et acquiesça en silence, un peu malgré elle. Puis se ressaisit avec une ardeur incroyable. La femme charmée et prête à être comblée, venait de se transformer de nouveau en Kate Beckett, inspecteur de police. Elle lui ouvrit donc la porte de la chambre avec assurance, et ne lâcha pas son regard, lui indiquant par la-même une sorte de colère féminine qui semblait resurgir du fond de ses entrailles. _

- Je t'en prie.

_De sa main droite elle lui indiquait la sortie de son propre appartement, tout en restant dans le salon, et l'observa partir. Lorsque la porte claqua, il lui lança un dernier regard, mais Beckett détourna la tête tout en pinçant les lèvres. Elle l'attendrait aussi longtemps qu'il le faut. _

_Pendant quelques minutes elle observa plus attentivement l'appartement, remarqua les centaines de livres sur les étagères, et son bureau au loin. Elle s'avança dans cet antre du talent, et prit place dans son énorme fauteuil. Elle sourit malgré elle à cet environnement dans lequel elle se sentait tellement bien. Elle regarda ce gigantesque tableau au mur, tout comme il devait le faire lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Puis elle attrapa le crayon de papier sur le coté du bureau, et le fit bouger entre ses doigts, imitant alors son âme-sœur comme lorsqu'une idée folle lui venait en tête. Toute cette illusion de proximité lui réchauffait le cœur. Pour une fois depuis longtemps elle se sentait bien. Elle attendait l'homme qu'elle aimait, dans cet immense appartement qui reflétait tellement bien sa personnalité. Elle n'avait plus peur de rien, ne ressentait aucune colère, aucune amertume. Pas même la tristesse ne s'était emparée d'elle. _

_Elle détourna ensuite les yeux vers l'écran situé sur le coté de la pièce. Elle s'approcha et s'amusa quelques secondes avec le tactile avant d'apercevoir sur la corbeille indiquait un élément effacé récemment. Presqu'instinctivement elle ouvrit le dossier, et devant ses yeux s'affichèrent des dizaines de photos et textes en tout genre retraçant tous les liens menant jusqu'à son tireur. Les preuves et indices entouraient sa photo, disposée en plein milieu de l'écran, sur lequel elle remarqua de fines traces blanches. Des centaines d'empreintes de doigts étaient accolées à l'écran, comme si Castle avait passé des heures à observer et caresser son visage. Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il l'aimait tellement fort qu'il enquêtait de son coté sur son attaque, espérant lui rendre justice comme le ferait un de ses personnages de romans. Et alors qu'elle allait souffler d'étonnement face à toutes ces informations, le téléphone de l'appartement sonna, la ramenant à la réalité brusquement. _

_Elle se précipita vers le combiné et décrocha : _

- Alexis ? Mais je croyais que tu étais à une fête ?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Pendant tout le chemin qui le conduisit jusqu'au parking Castle ne cessa de penser a Beckett qui l'attendait chez lui. Est-ce que tout cela était bien réel ? Elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments, et a présent elle n'attendait plus que lui pour être enfin heureuse. Et lui, depuis combien de temps attendait-il cette délivrance ? Plongé dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas qu'il était déjà arrivé. Ralentissant l'allure de sa voiture, il s'avança dans cet immense parking sombre. Pas une voiture ne demeurait, et le silence devenait presqu'insupportable. _

_Il attendit ainsi une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre se dessine sur le sol en béton. La lumière extérieure des lampadaires démesurait la taille de cet homme qui ne semblait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt cinq. Castle prit une grande respiration, et sortit de la voiture. Lorsque la portière claqua il sursauta, et s'avança doucement vers l'homme. _

_Il attendit que Mr. Smith prenne la parole, ce qui prit quelques secondes encore. _

- Mr. Castle. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu.

- ...qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Ce que je veux ? Je veux que vous teniez votre parole. On avait un deal Mr. Castle.

- Et j'ai fais exactement ce que vous vouliez. Beckett a lâché l'affaire, elle ne s'y intéresse plus !

- Vous avez raison, l'affaire ne l'intéresse plus. C'est vous qui l'intéressez maintenant.

_Castle fronça les sourcils. Ses soupçons d'une mise sur écoute semblaient se confirmer. _

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- Ecoutez Castle, je vais être clair. Vous ne pouvez pas tenir Beckett en dehors de cette affaire, et coucher en même temps avec elle. Vous allez devoir faire un choix. Soit vous restez impartial, et vous lui sauvez la vie, soit vous devenez son petit-ami et en paierez le prix.

_Rick ouvrit la bouche, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il voulu rétorquer fermement, mais fut alors coupé par une voix aigue qui brisa le silence du parking : _

- NYPD ! Ne bougez pas !

_Beckett venait de débarquer de nulle part, agitant son arme et passant devant Rick à toute vitesse. L'interlocuteur de Castle cria quelques phrases incompréhensibles avant de monter dans une voiture noire de haut-standing et de disparaitre quelques instants plus tard dans un bruit de crissement de pneus qui fit grincer des dents l'écrivain. Castle rouvrit enfin les yeux, le front toujours plissé, comprenant à peine ce qui venait de se passer, et observa Kate plantée au milieu du parking. L'arme baissée, elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et s'agenouilla a terre, anéantie. _

_Castle ne sut pas réellement comment réagir, si bien qu'il mit quelques secondes avant de s'avancer vers elle. Lorsqu'il atteignit son niveau, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Beckett, et tenta de s'expliquer. Mais elle ne lui en lança pas le temps et se releva brusquement pour le gifler au visage. Castle, stoïque, avait désormais sa main sur sa joue, tentant de calmer le feu qui avait envahi son corps et de comprendre l'enchainement des événements. Il était désormais face a la seule femme qu'il aimait plus que tout, et qui semblait le détester plus que toute autre chose en ce monde. _

- J'arrive pas a croire que tu m'ais fais ça Castle !

- Kate, mais enfin comment, comment tu as su ?

- J'ai vu le dossier chez toi ! Et quand Alexis a téléphoné j'ai su que tu m'avais menti. Ensuite j'ai eu qu'à faire suivre ton téléphone pour arriver ici. Pour te voir passer un accord avec ce type ! Qui est-il ?

- Kate écoute, j'essayais juste de te protéger !

- De me protéger ? Mais enfin ce type sait des choses sur ma fusillade, peut-être même sur la mort de ma mère, et toi, toi tu passes un accord avec lui. J'avais confiance en toi Castle ! Comment j'ai pu être aussi conne...

- Kate...

_Après s'être mordue les lèvres, et avoir laissé couler une larme sur son visage, Beckett sortit du parking en claquant la porte de secours. Le son résonna quelques secondes avant de redonner toute l'importance au silence, qui semblait alors accabler outrageusement l'écrivain. Castle ferma les yeux avec toute la force qui lui restait, et laissa couler une larme qu'il essuya d'un geste impulsif. La seconde d'après il était dans sa voiture, et malgré l'état d'énervement dans lequel il était, il ne put s'empêcher de penser aux mots de Smith. Devra-t-il réellement faire ce choix impossible ? Etre avec Beckett, ou lui sauver la vie ? _

_Mais désormais il semblerait que l'enquêtrice avait choisit pour lui. Pour eux. _

_TBC...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>N'oubliez pas de me donner vos impressions ! Merci !<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
